Mohabbat Ka Afsaana
by DayaVineet's Girl
Summary: Pyaar insaan ko mazboot banata hai. agar dil mein pyaar hai toh 2 dil kabhi juda nahi hote. tumhara do pal ka saath hi kaafi hai , mere mohabbat ke afsaane ko pura jo kar de.. RajVi Fic...Peep in! Please R&R! [(ONESHOT)COMPLETED]


**A/N:** **Hello Peoples! I am back with a new RajVi OS. Though this is on a request , I am turning it into a Birthday Gift…..Gift for my behna aka "mithi"**

 **Happy Birthday Behnaaa….wish you a great year ahead. Love you…hope you like it.**

 **Also for my bachchu on ff….Drizzle1640….i hope you like it as well Sreyu :* Loveya!**

 **Happy Reading!**

 _ **Big bungalow….**_

It was a big bungalow with a name plate " _ **Kumar Nivas"**_ **.** The people who were early risers and went for a walk, could hear aarti coming from this house. A dark complexioned man entered in the main gate and smiled as he could hear his wife singing the aarti.

He was a Senior CID Officer and his wife a Journalist. He had to put his life in danger to save the people while she had to give some breaking news and interview people as well. Though their natures differ yet something that kept them united was their love.

He entered in when he heard his Father calling his wife….

" _ **Purvi**_ _beta…..meri adrak wali chai tum hi banana."_

She smiled as she stepped out of the temple….

" _Haan Baba, main hi banaungi aapki chai bhi aur nashta bhi. Aap aa jaiye,_ _ **Rajat**_ _bhi aa gaye hain."_

She replied glancing at her hubby, who came an sat at the dining went to him….

" _Rajat, aap bhi taiyar ho jaiye. Aaj toh aapko jaldi jaana tha na? Dekhiye 8 bajne ko aaye hain."_

He checke his watch….. _"Oh no! Aaj toh 9 se pehle bureau pahunchna tha .thank you purvi…tum nahi hoti toh pata nahi mera kya hota."_

He kissed on her cheek and rushed into the room. Purvi shakes her head….

" _Yeh Rajat bhi na….pata nahi yeh kab time manage karna seekhenge."_

This was heard by father-in-law….

" _Arey beta, jo 28saal mein time manage karna nahi seekh saka, wo ab kya seekhega."_

Purvi smiles…. _"Kya papa, aap bhi na! Sab seekh jayenge. Aap baithiye main aapki chai laati hoon."_

She moved into the kitchen and prepared tea for him and coffee for Rajat. Here, Rajat came out hurriedly , touched his father's feet and looked at Purvi….

" _Main chalta hoon varna derr ho jayegi."_

" _Arey Rajat, coffee toh pi kar jaiye."_ Purvi looked at him.

" _Nahi Purvi, abhi late ho jaunga. Main cafeteria se hi kuch kha lunga."_ He hugged her and left.

Purvi smiled while her father-in-law looked at her….

" _Purvi beta, main bhi abhi nikal raha hoon. Pehle office jaunga phir apne dost ke ghar. Shaam tak hi aaunga, thik hai?"_

She smiles…. _"Thik hai papa, bas aap apne khayal rakhiyega."_

He patted her head and left from house. After that, purvi winded up her work and sat on the sofa. Today was a day off for her…..though it was middle day of the week, yet she was given a day off, because that she had already done her part of the work. She relaxed herself on the couch and remembered how hurriedly he left for bureau.

She was proud of him. He was not only a great Cid officer, but also a good friend and a loving husband. What irritated her sometimes , was his job. He had no time. He had to go anytime, anywhere and as per the order of his boss, ACP Pradyuman.

It had been a year since they got married. They were friends since they were doing graduation, then, their ways parted, he went to get police training, while she pursued her studies in journalism. It was after 6 long years, they met, where he was the hero and she was the one interviewing him. As the interview ended,she almost jumped over him and hugged him. She told him how much she missed him. He also realized that she was the person, he was searching for since a long time.

Unknow n to them, their fathers, who were best friends in their time, had already fixed their marriage. When they went to their fathers to tell that they love each other and want to get married, they laughed and told them that they had already decided their marriage.

They were happily living in their new life, busy in their respective works. They respected each other. Purvi, though sometimes, got afraid when he had to leave her sleeping at midnight and then go missing for days.

.

Her thoughts were broken with the sound of the thunderstorm. She opened the window and looked out. It was cloudy and dark, unable to see anything in the dark. She glanced at the clock and it show 12:30 in the noon. The weather had suddenly changed. She feared for him being it a bad weather. She tried calling him…but, he didn't pick up. She threw the mobile on the sofa….

" _Uff! Yeh Rajat bhi na. Mausam itna kharab hai aur upar se yeh phone nahi utha rahe….cid officer hain toh kya hua, hain toh insaan hi. Aur ek patni ko pati ki chinta hogi hi….aur yeh hain ki inhe biwi ki chinta hai hi nahi."_

She seemed irritated when a pair of hands hugged her. She recognized the touch …

" _Rajat! Aap?"_ she turned in surprise.

" _kya yaar….har baar pehchan leti ho!"_ he said pouting.

She smiles…. _"Ab aapki biwi hoon aur aapki rag rag se waakif bhi! Toh kaise nahi pehchanungi!"_

He smiles…. _"Haan bhayi….ab jitna tum mujhe jaanti ho, utna toh main bhi khud ko nahi jaanta."_

" _par aap aaj itni jaldi ghar mein kaise aa gaye?"_ she looked at him suspiciously.

He held her hands….. _"Relaxx! Mujhe kisi mission pe nahi jaana. Wo kya hai na aaj koi khaas case nahi tha aur ACP sir bhi nahi they. Phir mausam kharab hua toh abhijeet sir ne kaha ki hum ghar chale jaaye. Agar koi kaam hoga toh hume jaana hoga. SO, isliye half day."_

She looked at him… _"hmm…matlab ki is free time ko bhi khatra hain. Aapka mobile kabhi bhi baj jayega aur aap chale jayenge."_

She looked at him sadly. He moved towards her and lifted her face. …

" _Sorry Purvviii….ab isme main kuch nahi kar sakta na. Par abhi mera time sirf tumhara hain. jo tum kahogi, wo karenge."_

She looked at him like a little girl…. _"Pakka? jo main kahungi, aap wo karenge?"_

He nods and she dquealed with joy. Till then , it had started to rain. She jumped with joy to watch the rains. She held his hand….

" _dekho na …baarish ho rahi hai….chalo…"_

He stopped her…. _"nahi purvi, barish mein bheegne se tum bimaar ho jaogi."_

" _par apne promise kiya tha ki wahi karenge jo main kahungi. Aur mujhe aapke saath barish mein bheegna hai…jaise hum college mein kiya karte they. Barish mein walk karne jaate they….yaad hai na aapko?"_ she spoke thinking about the old memories. 

And she pulled him wih her….she was twirling around in the rains and he was watching her. She was his reason to live, she was the reason he believed in love and most importantly he loved her.

His thoughts were broken by her and he found her dancing and singing….She smirked at him….

 _ **Arre**_ __ _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori**_

She pulled him towards herself…. _ **  
**_ _ **Arre haye haye haye majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori**_

She moved around him…. _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe pal pal hai tadpaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ (she pulled him in the rains) _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_

She moved her hand around herself and then hugged him… _ ****_

 _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori**_

She pulled him closr, moved her finger down from her forehead to his chin. _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe pal pal hai tadpaaye**_

As he took out his mobile , she snatched that from him and gave him an angry glare, he smiled. _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori...**_ _ **  
**_he smiled at her antics. She sat on the grass in the garden and pulled his hand, he lost his balance and was about to fall when she held his hand and made him sit. She looked at him…. _ ****_

 _ **Kitne saawan beet gaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Kitne saawan beet gaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Baithi hoon aas lagaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jis saawan mein mile sajanawa**_

She turned to the other side….she was sad because of his job. _ **  
**_ _ **Woh saawan kab aaye, kab aaye..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Madhur milan ka yeh saawan**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Hathon se nikla jaaye**_

She turned to him and hit lightly on his chest. _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_ _ **  
**_he looked at her and pulled her closer. She smiled….he lifted her face up, she downed her gaze. He kissed on her forehead. She looked at him with a shimmer in her eyes… _ **  
**_ _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori...**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mujhe pal pal hai tadpaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori...**_

He smiled and pulled her inside, as they were fully drenched….She held his hand….. _ ****_

 _ **Prem ka aisa bandhan hai..**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Prem ka aisa bandhan hai**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Jo bandh ke phir na toote**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Arre naukri ka hai kya bharosa**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Aaj mile kal chhoote, kal chhoote...**_

She moved closer and rubbed her cheek against his and kissed on his cheeks. _ **  
**_ _ **Ambar pe hai racha swayamvar**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Phir bhi tu ghabraaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_ _ **  
**_she pulled him again in the rains and he smiled at her childish acts. _ ****_

 _ **Mujhe pal pal hai tadpaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Teri do takyaa di naukari mein**_ (she pulled him into the rains again.) _ **  
**_ _ **Mera lakhon ka saawan jaaye**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Haye haye yeh majboori**_ _ **  
**_ _ **Yeh mausam aur yeh doori...**_

She locked her arms around his neck and he kept his hands on her waist. He looked at her and kissed on her then her forehead. Her cheeks turned red. He cupped her face. Their eyes met and they shared an eyelock. She was the first to come out of the eyelock as she felt glanced at Rajat and found him staring at her. She held his hand….

" _Kya dekh rahe hain Rajat? Andar chaliye nahi toh thand lag jayegi."_

She pulled him in. He followed her inside but was staring at her. ….she looked at him and threw a towel at him….

" _ab aise dekhiye mat, change kar lijiye."_

She moved into the washroom to change. Rajat smiled and got changed into track pants and t-shirt. Purvi came out after a while. He hugged her as she was drying her hair in front of the mirror. She looked at him in the mirror….

" _Kya baat hai janaab, aaj itna pyaar ? tumhari tabiyat thik hai na?"_ she touched on his forehead.

He smiled as he pulled her closer….

' _abhi thodi derr pehle tum hi shikayat kar rahi thi na ki yeh mausam aur yeh doori tumse bardasht nahi hoti…..main soch raha hoon tumhari shikayat hi door kar doon? Kya khayal hai?"_ he winked at her while she blushed and downed her gaze.

He lifted up her face and kissed on her cheek and moved to her lips. They were close enough, but they were interrupted with the phone ring. Purvi frowned….

" _urrggh…yeh apka phone sach mein meri sautan ban gaya hai. huhh! "_

He smiled at her anger and picked up the phone. He seemed serious while talking. After a few minutes, he turned to her. She was looking at him….

" _phir se koi case aa gaya? Ya kahin aur jaana hai?"_

He looked at her. She knew everything about him. He pulled her closer and kissed on her forehead.

" _I am sorry Purvi. Mujhe pata hai main tumhe zyada time nahi de paata. Par kya karu naukri hi aisi hai. tumhari shikayatein shayad badhengi hi."_

She smiled and held his hand….

" _Meri shikayatein toh aap pal bhar mein door kar dete hain. Aap mere saath jitna waqt bitayenge, utna kaafi hain. Jaiye, desh ki seva karne ki jo kasam khayi hai , usey nibhaiye."_

He smiled…. _"I Love you Purvii! Thanks for being there."_

" _I love you too!"_ she replied as she pecked a kiss on his cheek. He patted her head and left for bureau. She smiled and prayed for his wellbeing.

 _***End***_

.

.

A girl smiled as she read the last line of this story. This was a story from her favorite writer. She spoke dreamily….

" _Yeh Purvi kitni understanding hai. Main hoti toh Sachin ka mobile hi fenk deti."_

" _han Roz toh tum mera mobile chhupa ke rakh deti ho"_ He hugged her.

She turned to him…. _"haan nahi toh…aur kya karu….jab dekh bajta rehta hai…..yeh phone nahi sautan hai meri. Samjhe Inspector Sachin?"_ she snatched the phone from his hand.

" _Arey Angel…samjha karo na….ab naukri hi aisi hai!"_ he tried to calm her.

She turned to him… _"Haan haan tumhari naukri ne tumhe yeh bhi bhula diya ki tumhari ek biwi bhi hain…..bas har waqt kaam aur cases…huhh!Inni khubsurat biwi hai, uske liye time nahi hain."_

He smiles at her complain and pulls her in a hug….

" _Chaliye aaj aapki shikayat door kar dete hai. Mauka bhi hai aur dastoor bhi. Kal ka toh pata nahi, par tumhari birthday eve toh main special bana hi sakta hoon."_ He winked at her and kissed on her nape.

She shivered and he blindfolded her, held her hand….

" _Ab chalo mere saath!"_

" _Arey Sachin, ab yeh kya hai? Kahan le ja rahe ho?"_ angel asked him.

" _arey chaliye toh mahotarma….i bet you will love it."_

He took her into a room , switched on the lights and opened her blindfold. She was surprised to see the room. The whole room was decorated with flowers. His and her pictures of childhood till the present date….the pictures of their engagement and wedding, some pictures were of Sachin teasing her. She was mesmerized to see everything out hugged her from behind, locking his arms in her waist…She tilted her head…

" _Yeh sab tumne kab kiya? Aur tumhe yaad tha ki kal mera birthday hain? kal toh mujhe aise show kar rahe they jaise tumhe yaad hi nahi."_

He smiled…. _"mujhe yaad nahi hoga toh kise yaad hoga Madam! Aur waise bhi tumhe sata ke manane mein jo maza hai na , wo kahin bhi nahi."_

He replied and kissed on her cheek. She turned in the hug and hugged him. The clock striked twelve. He unveiled the table and it was her favorite cake on the table. They cut the cake together and fed each other.

Angel seemed happy. She held his hand….

" _thank you Sachuu….for making my day special. Ab shuruat itni achi hain toh din bhi acha hi hoga."_

" _han ofcourse…..kal ke liye bhi kuch rehne do…just wait n watch"_

He smiled at her and she hugged him and they stepped into their dreamland with their usual teasing session.

.

.

 **A/N: Woohoo…finally done!**

 **Behnaaa…I hope you like it….aapka Pre-Birthday Gift.**

 **I wish aapko saari khushiyan mile. Aur aap hamesha khush raho. Thanks hamesha meri bak-bak sunne ke liye…aajkal sabse zyada aapko hi toh pareshan karti hoon ab hain bhi toh double rishta…hehe :p I love you :* Happy Birthday again!**

 **Please R &R!**

 **Thanks for Reading!**


End file.
